


Last night

by bluecherry25



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hangover, One Shot, Partying, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecherry25/pseuds/bluecherry25
Summary: Throttle wakes up in a hangover when Vinnie asks him to get up. Vinnie starts asking him questions about last night.





	Last night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I came up with a while ago. I hope you'll enjoy reading it! :)

"Get up bro!" someone shouted.  
I opened my eyes.  
"Vinnie..?" I started as I turned to face him.

"Who else? Come on, it's 10 am already!" he pointed out.  
"Mmh.. could you please stop shouting? I have a terrible hangover.." I told him.  
"Where were you all night?? Drinking at some bar?? With whom?" he raised his voice.  
"Can we talk about this some other time? I feel like shit right now" I asked him.

"No. Tell me now" he said with a serious tone.  
Something about the look on his face made me begin telling what had happened.  
"Fine.. I'll tell the whole story. Just don't yell at me ok?" I agreed to talk about that night.  
"Let's hear it then!" he seemed to be all ears.

"It wasn't a bar. It was a nightclub" I corrected his assumption.  
"Really? What happened there?" he asked curiously.  
"Things" I said.  
"That doesn't explain anything! What were you doing there?" a hint of anger crept into his tone.  
I had a feeling I couldn't avoid telling him.

"Alright, alright! Someone asked me to meet them there" I replied.  
"Who??" he didn't seem to like my response.  
"A woman" I must've looked embarrassed when I said that.  
"Seriously?? You're dating Carbine, in case you need to be reminded!" he was now really pissed.  
"I know.. I just.. I wasn't myself alright? I swear it won't happen again" I tried to convince him to believe that I snapped and I wouldn't repeat those actions.  
"You're lying!" he shouted.  
Oh great! Now he started yelling. I didn't think I could get out of this mess. 

I honestly regretted that night. Why couldn't he have faith in me?  
"It's true! I'm telling the truth!" I assured him.  
"Ok, ok! I still think that's a lie but despite that just continue" he didn't buy what I was saying.

"At first we were just talking and dancing. There wasn't anything between us. We were just friends" I explained.  
"Go on" he demanded.  
"We drank too much. That's it" I stated bluntly.  
"Did you do it?!" he was now furious.  
"I.. I don't know.. I don't remember" I told him.  
"And I should believe that?" he asked.  
"Up to you" I said.

"So you don't remember anything else?" he questioned me.  
"Um.. to be honest, I do. I woke up on the floor when an employer was closing up the place and he basically kicked me out" I let confessed.  
I didn't like lying so I told the truth even though it wasn't pretty.  
"Oh god! How did you manage to get yourself to that state? And where was that woman?" there was disappointment in his voice.  
"I guess.. she left. And I noticed that she had stolen my wallet" I said, ashamed of myself.

"I think her intention was to make you drunk and pass out. And then take advantage of you being unconscious" he pointed out.  
"Don't put it that way. I'm already ashamed" I pleaded.  
"You deserve it" he said coldly.  
"Yes. You're right about that" I agreed with what he was saying.

"I hope you learned your lesson" he sighed.  
"You bet" I conceded.

I buried my face in the pillow and wished that last night never existed.


End file.
